Pressing devices of the type in question are known. Reference is thus made, for example, to DE 19803536 A1. This document describes and illustrates a pressing device which has via tong-like jaws, on a pressing chain with a plurality of chain links. The piston of the pressing device, for the purpose of acting on the pressing jaws, is displaced hydraulically into the pressing position. The return stroke takes place by means of a spring, which is stressed during the forward stroke.
DE 10010601 A1 discloses a pressing device of the type in question in which a pressing mouth, which is formed from the pressing jaws and carries exchangeable pressing inserts, is subjected to hydraulic action.
The action to which the pressing jaws are subjected generally takes place via tool-mounted means of action, which are connected at least to the shank of the hydraulically displaceable piston.
In respect of the above described prior art, a technical problem of the invention is considered that of further improving a pressing device of the type in question such that pressing operations, which require different levels of pressing energy, can be carried out by the same device.